Love You Not
by KatBlue
Summary: From my very own 6th season of Buffy. Check out my other episodes Ally, Alive, Blue Boy and Behind Close Shadows. Chap 3 Up.Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Buffy finally sleeps with Xander. Casandra’s Father, retired watcher, comes to Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

Love You Not -From my very own 6th season of Buffy. Check out my other episodes Ally, Alive, Blue Boy and Behind Close Shadows.

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer Buffy finally sleeps with Xander. Casandra's Father, retired watcher, comes to Sunnydale. Buffy breaks up with Damon.

A week later, as the sun rises, Buffy and Xander sneak down stairs. Xander sits walks over to the sofa and slips off his shoes. Buffy keeps watch by the staircase to make sure that no one comes downstairs. Xander takes off his shirt and Buffy gets distracted a little. Xander grabs the blankets and covers himself. Buffy sees that he is covered and walks over to his side.

"Xander, I want to be open about our relationship," says Buffy grabbing his hand.

"So do I," replies Xander. "I want Spike to know first." Xander gives Buffy a grin.

"Xander," Buffy says.

"I've waited a long time for us to be here," says Xander. "I think that everyone will take it alright. Hey, Willow would probably be really happy for both of us." Buffy sits on Xander's lap.

"You think," says Buffy. Xander nods his head and kisses her on her lips. Buffy gives him and smile.

They then hear someone coming down the stairs and they both look towards the stairs. They see as Ann come down the stairs. She sees them both on the sofa.

"Buffy I didn't know you get up so early," says Ann. Buffy looks at Ann and she accidentally falls off the sofa.

"Buffy," both Xander and Ann say.

"I'm fine," replies Buffy getting up. "Ann. You always get up this early?" Buffy walks over to Ann.

"Yes," replies Ann. The two girls head towards the kitchen. "I love to cook. It's one of the main reasons why your father married me."

"Really," says Buffy as she sits down on one of the stoles in the kitchen. "Well, the cooking I do is with Mr. Microwave."

"It really isn't that hard Buffy. You first start with following recipes." Ann takes out milk and butter out of the frig. "Then you'll go by taste adding a little of this a little of that."

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Oh. Goody."

Meanwhile, underground hidden in the shadows, a dark figure with green eyes walks through the sewers. In his hands is a picture of Buffy and begins to say a incantation. Smoke flows throw the sewer and out of the vents into the neighborhood.

After breakfast, Buffy goes over to Giles. Xander stays with Dawn, while Hank and Ann go out to buy a new car.

Dawn comes down the stairs and sees Xander sitting on the sofa watching TV. He flips through the channels then turns off the TV.

"Hey," says Dawn as she sits down with her CD player.

"Dawny," says Xander. Dawn gives Xander her CD player.

"I made the CD myself at school."

"So this is what you do instead of school work." Xander gives Dawn one of his signature smirks. "Good girl." Dawn laughs and grabs a teen magazine from the coffee table. Xander then lays on the sofa and closes his eyes.

At Giles, Buffy enters with a serious face. Giles walks over to his living room and Buffy follows him.

"Giles there's something I want to tell you," says Buffy. Giles stops and turns around to face Buffy. "First, yesterday what you said about wishing that I was your daughter really touched me."

"What you said touched me too," says Giles as he takes off his glasses.

"Giles I confide in you." Buffy turns around then walks a few steps around the sofa. "Me and Xander are together."

"What? What about Damon?"

"We broke up, sort of. He knows and he likes Casandra."

"It's a little fast."

"I know but…You're the first person I told about this Giles." Giles turns around then he begins to cough as some smoke enters his system.

"That's just like you Buffy." Giles turns around to face Buffy and puts on his glasses.

"Giles, what are you saying?"

"You don't think Buffy. You do things irrationally and they seem to always come blowing up in your face."  
"Giles. Why…" Buffy's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"You are such a selfish girl. You only think about yourself."

"I'm not selfish!" Buffy tears come streaming out like a waterfall. "Giles, why are you saying this to me?"

"Because it's true Buffy. All of it." He walks away from her. "You are a self absorbed, spoiled girl." He then turns and looks at her.

"I'm not going to take this from you Giles." Buffy voice seems to crack as she turns around and to walks out of the apartment.

"Oh, yes as you always do. Run away from things you can't handle." Buffy stops at the door way. "You know Buffy if you were a little more responsible you wouldn't as much." Buffy close her eyes and walks out leaving the door open.

As she walks down the street she couldn't hold it in and begins to cry hysterically. Then she tries to compose herself and sees the people who walk by her look at her in a bad way. A little girl stops in front Buffy and sticks her tongue out at her. Buffy is confuse by this and walks over to her house as fast as she can.

She enters the house and sees Dawn coming down the stairs with an attitude. Buffy takes off her jacket and a faces Dawn.

"What's your problem?" ask Dawn with an attitude.

"Dawn," says Buffy confuse why Dawn would ask her with such an attitude.

"You think you're the center of the world Buffy. Well, you're not." Buffy is shock by this.

"Dawny."

"Don't Dawny me. I hate it when you call me that. I hate you!" Dawn runs upstairs leaving Buffy alone and hurt. Buffy's tears return as she turns to the living room and sees Xander on the sofa. He quickly notices Buffy's tears and takes off the headphones.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" ask Xander as he walks over to her. Suddenly out of no where Buffy punches Xander in the nose almost breaking it. Xander falls on the sofa with blood spurting out of his nose.

"Ouch." Xander looking up at Buffy. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh Xander please don't hate me," says Buffy still in tears.

"Buffy I don't hate you." Xander gets off the sofa. "I love you." Buffy stops, looks at Xander and hugs him really tight. Xander is confuse and pulls away from Buffy holding his nose up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Love You Not. There seems to be a strange thing happening to people from Sunnydale, which isn't new. People hate Buffy. What's going on? Find out next.

"Xander everyone hates," says Buffy with tears in her eyes. The two sit down on the sofa and Xander puts his hand over her shoulder.

"How could anyone hate?" says Xander rubbing Buffy's back to sooth her. Her crying begins to cease.

"I don't know," replies Buffy a she wipes her tears away. "But they do. Giles, Dawn, and everyone in town." Buffy faces Xander.

"There something weird going on," says Xander still holding his nose up. Buffy laughs a little at Xander because he sounded funny. Xander looks at her. "Lets go to Magic shop and see if Willow can figure out what's this is all about."

"But Giles…" Buffy says afraid to get another verbal abuse from Giles.

"I'll handle him." Xander gets up and takes Buffy pulling her to the Magic shop.

As the enter, Giles starts to walk up to them with glasses in his hands. He is about to say something when Xander walks up to him and punches him out.

"Ouch," says Xander as Giles falls to the ground. "That hurt."

"He's going to be mad when he wakes up," says Buffy looking at Xander.

"I'll tell you did it." Xander smiles and Buffy glares at him. "Help me carry him to the back room." Buffy and Xander drag Giles across the room. "He must be under some kind of spell." They put in the back room and Xander closes the door.

"What about Dawn? Are you going to punch her too and toss her into the back room with Giles."

"No, Buffy. I don't hit girls." Xander heads behind the counter and tries to find Giles first aid kit. "Lets look in the books." The two of them stand there looking at all the books on the shelf.

"Which ones?"

"Witchcraft books with spells and stuff like that." Xander shrugs.

"What's section's that?" Buffy turns to Xander as he comes out from behind the counter with an ice pack on his hand.

"I don't know. I thought you would know."

Then someone enters the magic shop. It's Willow and Tara. The two are talking to each other until they see Buffy.

"Willow I'm so glad you're here. We need your help."

"Buffy," says Willow in a monotone. "What are you doing here?"

"No, not you too Willow."

"Why would I want to help you?" Buffy turns to Xander.

"I never liked you Buffy," says Tara. "I told Willow you were no good. You're a bad friend."

"Hey, you guys," says Xander getting in-between the girls. "You really don't mean that."

"Xander why are you protecting her?" says Willow. "She's always ignored you. You were her lap dog and it was only a matter of time till she tell you to jump off a cliff. She knew you'd do anything for her."

"Willow you're not yourself."

"Xander get out of my way." Willow begins to conjure up an energy ball as her eyes begin to change color.

"Willow please don't do this," says Buffy. Xander and Buffy back away as Willow keeps getting closer and closer to them.

"Willow you're under a spell. You've got to snap out of it."

"Xander! Don't make me hurt you." Then Xander jumps on Willow and the energy ball falls from her hand. It hit's the ceiling burning a hole.

"Willow hold still," says Xander.

"Xander get off me," Willow yells trying to push Xander off. Tara then starts to hit Xander so he would let Willow go. Buffy goes over and pushes Tara away. She grabs her neck and pushes her against the wall.

"Tara I'm sorry I have to do this to you," says Buffy holding her hard enough but not too hard to kill her.

"Xander," says Buffy unpleased that he is on top of Willow. Xander gets up holding Willow's hand together.

"Where are the books on spells?" ask Buffy still holding Tara against the wall.

"Let go of me Xander."

"Where are they." Buffy's tone changes. Willow the points at a shelf. Buffy lets go of Tara who faints cause lack of air and heads over to the shelf. She finds a book with spells, charms and incantations. Buffy puts the book on the table and opens it. She flips through the pages and finds a whole sections on bad spells. Some of jealousy, envy, anger and hate.

"I think I figured it out," says Buffy. Willow the pushes Xander and heads toward Buffy. Buffy picks up the book and slams Willow's head against it. Willow falls and Xander catches her."Sorry."

"Buffy help me get them in the back room and tie them up," says Xander picking Willowup. "This time you did it."Buffy picks upTara and hands her over toXander.He ties them up and closes the door.Xander then returns to Buffy.

"It's a hatred spell," says Buffy. "It says that people who are under this spell pull out all their anger into one target not necessarily a target that the person hates but kind of blaming that person for all their troubles."

"So, is there a reversal or something?" ask Xander.

"It doesn't say anything about that," says Buffy. "We've gotta find out who cast the spell in the first place."

"Well, it's sure someone who doesn't like you and that's a lot of beings here in Sunnydale."

Xander and Buffy head to Willy's to find out if a new evil being with power to concoct a spells has enter town. The beings are surprise to see the Slayer at their club. No one gives her any problems and some vampires leave the club. She and Xander head over to the bar to talk to Willy.

"Bartender," says Buffy. The bartender comes over to Buffy.

"What can I do for you Slayer?" ask the bartender.

"Answers and I need now," says Buffy.

"Sure."

"Do you know anyone new in town who has background on incantations?"

"Hmmm, incantation," says Willy.

"Willy."

"I'm thinking slayer."

"Think faster Willy. She's not a good mood," says Xander.

"Alright," says Willy. "It's a Snout Demon. Their usually familiar in the craft. He was here yesterday."

"Well, we'll just wait for him," says Buffy sitting at corner stole.

In a couple a minutes the Snout Demon enters the bar and heads for the bar. Buffy sets her eyes on him and walks over. The demon is surprise to see her and makes a run for it.

"I'd know he'd do that," says Xander as they both run out of the bar to catch him. Buffy catches him but the Snout Demon smacks her and Buffy falls onto the ground. Xander runs over to her and helps her up, but when they look up the demon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Buffy needs to find this demon who has everyone except Xander under a spell. Sorry for the delay. This is the final chapter.

"Where did he go?" ask Xander. "He couldn't have just disappeared. I mean could he do that." Xander turns around and sees Buffy leaning against a wall. "Buffy."

"I don't feel so good," says Buffy.

"Maybe you should rest," says Xander. Buffy then tries to walk and almost falls, but Xander grabs her. "I'll track the snout demon."

"No, Xander. It's too dangerous," says Buffy. "You can't take him yourself. He's too strong."

"Okay, then I'll take you home." Xander picks Buffy up and carries her to her house.

No one is home at Buffy's and it's a good thing. Xander lays Buffy on the sofa. Buffy looks at him and grabs his hand.

"Feel me. Do you think I'm warm?" Xander feels her forehead and feels Buffy is really warm.

"Yeah, you are. You don't usually feel like this after a fight."

"No. I don't know what it is. Do you think it could be part of the spell?"

"Could be." Xander stands up.

"Where are you going?" Buffy reaches for his hand.

"The kitchen." He grabs a hand towel from a closet and wets it in the faucet with cold water. Xander returns to the living room and kneels down next to Buffy. He puts the towel over her forehead.

"How come you didn't you get affected?"

"I guess I've grown immunity to all hypnotics and spells." Buffy laughs.

"I can't just lay here and do nothing. I have to find him and break the spell."

"You're in no condition to fight Buff. Just relax."

Suddenly they hear a knock at the door. It startles them both. They both then look at each other and wonder who would be knocking at the door. They are so use to everyone just coming in, even the demons. Xander stands up and head over to the door. He looks through the peek hole and sees a crowd of people. Xander checks the lock on the door and then looks at Buffy.

He quickly goes over to her with a very worried look on his face.

"Xander who's at the door?" ask Buffy.

"I think it's for you," replies Xander as he picks Buffy up from the sofa.

"What?" Buffy wraps her hands around Xander's shoulder as he takes her to the back door. They then start to see people banging on the all the windows of the house even the back door.

The people keep repeating 'We hate Buffy.'

"Oh no," says Xander when he sees a bunch of people banging on the back door.

"We've gotta get out of here," says Buffy.

"How? All the entry ways are block," says Xander. "The only way out is up." Buffy looks at Xander with a serious expression. "Sorry. I shouldn't say that." Xander heads up the stairs to the second floor. He heads to Buffy's room and locks the door. Xander puts Buffy down on her bed. He then goes to the window and sees almost the whole town outside trying to get in.

Xander then opens the window.

"Xander what are you doing?"

"Well, if can't beat them join them."

"Xander!"

"I'm just kidding Buff."

Then to their surprise they hear the front door open. Buffy's dad and Ann open the door for everyone else. They all begins to enter the house and spread out. Some head for the stairs. Willow, Giles, Tara, Damon, and Casandra head up the stairs towards Buffy's room.

"We need a barricade." Buffy looks around. "My trunk. In the closet." Xander makes his way into Buffy's closet and pulls the big trunk out. He pushes it in front of the door just as the people outside start to bang on her door.

"You think it will hold?" Xander looks at Buffy as Buffy looks at the door being push open.

"I don't know." Xander picks Buffy up and heads over to the window. He then sees the Snout Demon. Xander puts Buffy down.

"What's the matter Xander?" Then the door crashes open. Buffy then picks up the door and slams it on her friends face. "Sorry guys." Buffy pushes them back but they keep pushing harder.

"Hold on Buffy," says Xander as he climbs out the window.

"Xander," Buffy calls to him.

Xander jumps from the roof to the tree next to Buffy's window and down to the ground. Unseen by any of the towns people, Xander starts to pretend he's under the spell like everyone else as the Snout Demon walks behind him with a grin.

Xander the turns around and whistles, which got all the people's attention.

"Hey, this guy is protecting Buffy," says Xander.

"No," says the Snout Demon. "I'm not." Xander gets out of the way as the people crowd the Snout Demon.

The inside Buffy could not hold the door any longer and lets go. It falls on the ground and Buffy backs away from them as her friends enter the room. She grabs Willow and flips her. She falls on her bed. Buffy does the same to Tara. Then Casandra grabs Buffy's arm and twist it. She slams Buffy against her closet door. Buffy falls to the ground.

"Xander where are you?" Buffy says as she holds her arm close to her. Her friends then begin to walk over to her and are about to pounce on her.

Back outside, Xander grabs the Snout Demon from the crowd of people and pushes him against the tree.

"Alright, reverse the spell or I'll give you back to them," says Xander.

"I'll do it," replies the Snout Demon as he starts to recite a spell and everyone returns to their selves. Xander looks up to Buffy's window as the Snout Demon pushes him away and runs off. Xander doesn't care that he got away. He only cared about Buffy and he runs into the house through the crowd of people and up the stairs.

Buffy is on the floor with her friends hovering over her not knowing why. Xander rushes to Buffy's side and helps her up.

"What just happen?" ask Giles.

"It's a long story," says Buffy. "I'll tell you guys later."

Later that night Buffy invited everyone to her house for dinner. The girls place the plates and the food on the table. Then they all sit down to eat except Buffy. She then begins to explain about the spell that was cast on them, which they could not remember.

"I can't believe we said such horrible things to you Buffy," says Giles.

"We're sorry," says Willow.

"It's okay Willow," says Buffy. "When I found out it was a spell I knew you guys didn't mean it."

"Hmm, I seem to not remember anything at all but I do feel some pain on my cheek," says Giles.

"I have kind felt like someone grab my neck," says Tara. Xander and Buffy look at each other.

"Sorry Tara," says Buffy. "You were going to hit Xander. I had to stop you."

"Aren't you going to apologize to Giles," says Xander. Buffy looks at Xander wide eye.

"Sorry Giles," says Buffy as she sits down next to Xander.

"Alright everyone eat up," says Ann. "By the way Buffy made this dinner."

"Cooked," says Giles.

"You mean she was in the kitchen," says her dad.

"You guys," says Ann. "Buffy worked real hard."

"Who's going to take the first bite?" ask Buffy. Everyone looks at Mr. Summers.

"Lady's first," he says looking at Ann.

"Oh, you're such a chicken Hank," says Ann as she took a taste of Buffy's dinner. "Hmmm, this is really good." Ann takes another bite then everyone follows and agrees. Buffy is please and smiles.

"This is great," says Xander as he puts his hand underneath the table and grabs hold of her hand. Buffy looks at Xander smiles.

"It's marvelous," says Giles.

"I'm very proud of you Buffy," says her dad and Giles at the same time.

"Buffy you really have a touch for cooking," says Casandra. "I remember my mother had that touch."

"Yeah, she sure did," says Damon.

"I owe it all to Ann," says Buffy. "I mean Ann did help."

"Very little," says Ann. "You did most of the work."

"I'm glad you two are getting along," says Hank with a smile.

"Anyone for seconds," says Buffy.  
"Me!" they all say.

Buffy says goodbye to everyone as her dad and Ann head upstairs. Xander walks up to Buffy as she closes the door.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," says Xander.

"I guess I never tired," says Buffy.

"Another hidden talent from the slayer," says Xander as the two walk to the kitchen holding hands. Buffy blushes a little then they face each other and kiss.

"Oh that taste good," says Xander.

"There's plenty more where that came from," says Buffy. Dawn comes down stairs to get a cup of water and catches Buffy and Xander kissing.

This is part of my very own six season. The next episode will be up soon. It's called Kid-napper.


End file.
